A New Start?
by Dark kai1
Summary: [YAOI] KAI, TYSON & MAX MOVE IN TOGETHER BUT KAI'S PAST COMES BACK TO HAUNT HIM. ALL HE WANTED WAS A NEW START. [BRYAN INTRODUCED IN CHAPTER 3] OMG! THE AGONY! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**DARK KAI 1 IS BACK WITH A NEW STORY:D**

**KAI, TYSON AND MAX MOVE IN TOGETHER. KAI WANTS A NEW START. BUT WILL HE EVER HAVE A NEW START WHEN HIS PAST COMES BACK TO HAUNT HIM...**

**ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT...**

**WARNING- **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Lemon, Slash

**A NEW START?**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I can't believe we are on our way to our first house," yelled Max as he put his hand out the window. Kai growled.

"Yeah, we'll have our own freedom to do anything. A new start, isn't that right Kai?" asked a blue haired boy who was wearing a cap known as Tyson.

"Hn."

"There better be good looking boys in the neighbourhood…"

"…Girl's Tyson. Girls."

"Do you guys wanna get there in one piece, I suggest you stop talking bullshit in my ears and Max bring your hand inside now," yelled Kai as he was driving his Ferrari. Max and Tyson chuckled to themselves. Kai rolled his eyes.

"What ever made me think of living in the same house as the sugar high boy and the fat one?" Tyson pressed a button letting his window go down so he felt the breeze.

"Are we meant to answer that Kai?" Max looked at Tyson who just shrugged.

"Hey! Im not fat. I'm big boned," growled Tyson raising his fist to Kai.

"In your dreams Tyson," murmured Kai as he pulled up in front of the house. Tyson jumped out of the car followed by Max.

"Look at it, a 3 floor house that WE all going to be living in…together. Cool," Tyson said as he looked at the house. Kai was just about to get out the car when he saw someone with long ebony hair walking on the other side of the street swaying their hips but looking suspicious at the same time.

"A new start, forget the past. Live life to its fullest Kai," he said to himself.

"Kai, hurry up. You got the house key, you even got ours," yelled Tyson. Kai jumped out the car and took his own luggage out.

"And I suppose you want me to take your luggage out my fucking car. I'm not a slave."

Max and Tyson yelped and ran to get their things. Kai unlocked the front door and pushed the door open.

"Hmmm," is all he had to say, but when Tyson and Max entered.

"Wow, look at the size of this place." Kai sniggered.

"It's not that big, I've seen bigger. Anyway, the biggest room is mine." Tyson and Max noticed Kai running up the stairs. Their eyes widened. Max ran up the stairs and left Tyson looking dumb founded.

"They got another thing coming if they accept me to run up all those stairs"

"Tyson buddy, come on. All the rooms are big," shouted Max.

"Its alright Maxie, I ain't going up those stairs. I'm going to sit down for a bit!"

* * *

Kai, Max and Tyson were getting used to their new home, just like Tyson was getting used to new food. 

"Mmmmmmmmm, Maxie when you learn to cook lasagne." Max smiled at him.

"Secret, just eat up, both of you."

"DING!"

Everyone stopped eating. They heard the door bell ring. Kai cursed under his breath.

"We have a first visitor, cool, I'll get it." Max opened the front door and was greeted by a tall red head.

"Hellooo, so you must be my new neighbour. I can come in right?" Max smiled and let him through.

"Nice house, like what you've done with it. Oh so there's more of you huh. Of course, look at the size of the house. It's nice to meet you all." Kai nodded and Tyson got up facing the stranger looking confused.

"Nice to meet you?"

"Oh how rude of me, my names Tala, and yours?" Kai had a strange feeling in his stomach.

"It's like i've seen this guy before," thought Kai as he stared at him.

"The one who greeted you is Max. My name's Tyson and he's Kai." Tala looked at them and smiled.

"He doesn't remember me," Tala thought to himself, frowning a bit.

"Such good looking neighbours, how old are you?" Tyson blushed and laughed.

"Well I'm 19, Kai's 19 and Maxie's 18." Tala jumped up in the air and shouted with joy.

"Finally, people that are my age living right next to me." They all sweat dropped except from Kai. Kai got up and went straight to the living room, followed by Tala.

"Kai Alexander Hiwatari." Kai froze and turned around.

"How did you know my name?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"So you have forgotten. I'll refresh your memory. 1995. Russia." Kai's eyes widened.

"No. No way."

"I was in the same cell as you, we _were_ best friends." Kai's face softened.

"Tala Valkov." Tala nodded. Kai backed away.

"But you were killed, I…I watched with my own eyes." Tala smiled a sad smile.

"I was unconscious, and then I went into coma." Kai had to sit down. He was speechless. "And I came here for a new start," muttered Kai. Tala sat next to him and chuckled.

"A new start?" Kai looked at Tala with a blank expression. Tala smirked and put a arm around Kai. "Your get used to me being back Kai." Kai frowned and shoved Tala's arm off him. "So how you been..Kai?" Tala looked at Kai and saw his eyes were closed. There was no reply. Tala kneeled infront of Kai. Kai opened his eyes and was looking into Tala's blue eyes. Kai jumped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Tala. Do you have a death wish." Tala smirked. "You still act like a cold hearted prick I see." Kai frowned. Tala stood up and shook his head. "What, cat got your tongue?" Kai gave Tala a glare. A 'shut up and die' glare. Tala chuckled. The glares didn't work on him. "Been praticing your glares, eh Kai?" Kai smirked. "Perfection." Tala looked confused. "Is that even a word?" Kai cursed in russian under his breath. The red head looked at him. "I heard that. What, you forget im russian too. Bout im a fucking moron." Kai smirked.  
Tyson and Max entered the room.

"Hey guys, you wanna watch a movie, something scary?"Asked Tyson. Tala looked at Kai.

"Let's." Kai's eyes widened.

"Cool, you said that at the same time."

"Shut up Tyson." Tyson pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sour puss."

"Sour puss my ass." Max looked at Tala.

"You don't know him like we do."

"That's the thing; I've known him from my childhood." Tyson and Max gasped and looked at Kai. He nodded. Tyson and Max know what happened to Kai when he was little. It was horrible. It went silent.

"I want a cat." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Tyson you baka. You're so random."

"Something that you're not Kai." Kai smirked.

"I'll go to Bay City and tell your gramps that you're bisexual." Tyson gasped and left the room.

"Now that was cold," moaned Max.

"He deserved it." Tala shook his head.

"Actually, nothing has changed about you Kai, you're still mean. Nothings changed."

"Hn."

"That's Kai for you, Tala, tell me about yourself." Tala smirked.

"Oh where should I begin?" Kai growled and dragged Tala out of the house.

"That was mean." Kai sighed.

"You don't know him like I do, beside, we got some unpacking to do." Max sighed. Tala started banging on the door.

"HIWATARI!"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!  
CHAPTER 2 - RAY IS INTRODUCED. BUT WHY IS HE SO COLD? WHY DOES HE ACT LIKE KAI?**

**PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A NEW START?**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**I was lying on my bed with eyes closed. My eyes snapped open as soon as I heard fast footsteps. Suddenly Tala ran into the cell and slammed it shut.**_

_**"Kai," Tala whispered to me, looking like he's seen a ghost. I got off my bed and walked up to Tala.**_

_**"Calm down Tala. What's wrong?" I frowned as tears started forming in his eyes.**_

_**"I stood up to Boris. He's after me. What do I do?" I hug Tala close to me.**_

_**"Whatever does happen, you will always be my best friend." Tala smiles slightly and nods. We both broke apart quickly. Footsteps were heard. They were getting closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. We both gasped and started looking for a place to hide. I hid under my bed but when Tala was about to hide…**_

"What time is it?" Max asked sleepily. He looked at his clock. It read 10:00. He got out his bed and started stretching. He then went downstairs. No one was awake apart from him. Max walked to the fridge and opened it.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Nothing was inside it.

"Tyson," Max murmured to himself as he went upstairs again, heading towards the bathroom.

15 minutes later, Max was wearing his normal clothing which was blue baggy jeans, green tank top and an orange hoody. He wanted to explore the neighbourhood so he leaves the house.

"It's so quiet in the mornings," he whispered to himself. Suddenly, his belly rumbled and his eyes see a café.

Max goes inside and smiles to himself.

"Cosy." He orders some pancakes then walks to a seat. As he was walking, he sees a person with long ebony hair, probably a boy, clutching to their stomach in pain.

"Hey there." The boy looks up with blank eyes.

"Yeah." His voice sounded troubled.

"My name is Max but people call me Maxie, or the cheerful one…" Max chuckled to himself. "…What's your name?"

The boy hesitates but then shakes his head.

"It's Raymond. But I suppose you could call me Ray." Max smiled then frowned.

"What's the matter with you," he said pointing towards Ray's stomach. Ray's eyes widened. His face went blank.

"Emmm, the food?" Max stood up and gestured Ray to follow him.

"Where are we going?" ray asked hoping for the best.

"I'm new to this neighbourhood; you have to direct me to the supermarket." Ray let out a breath.

"Tell me about yourself Ray."

"I'm from China. I'm a Neko Jin. I was an orphan. A Russian man took me in and gave me a life I wouldn't dream of having." Max heard the coldness in Ray's voice. Ray stopped walking. "We're here, do you need any help?" Max grinned.

* * *

"Thanks for helping Ray," Max said as he got out his house Key. Ray shrugs and looked around him. 

"So, do you want to be my buddy?" Ray stopped in his tracks, tears forming in his eyes.

"No one has ever said that to me before." Max smiled a sad smile.

"You're a good person, anyways we are here. You can come in you know." Ray entered feeling uncomfortable. Max gestured Ray to follow him into the kitchen.

"Let's start on breakfast." Ray smiled but frowns as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

_**..."Ivano!" Tala stiffened and turned around.**_

_**"You little bitch, who you think you are. Don't forget your place boy." Boris smirked. I watched him unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants. Tala was sobbing and received a slap from Boris. I gasped. "Crying is a weakness." Tala's cream turned red. I watched Boris move closer to Tala, grabbing his hair, making Tala kneel. **_

_**"You know what to do." Tala's sobs increased but he refused.**_

_**"I will not. Your scum. My mother was right about you. I'd rather died than do th…" Tala was cut off by Boris's hands. He was getting strangled. I watched Boris pull Tala onto his feet.**_

_**"How dare you. You want to die? Then so be it!" Boris stopped strangling Tala and pulled out a gun,**_

_**"BANG! BANG!" **_

_**It went silent. I watched Tala walk backwards and drop onto his back. He was breathing heavily. He turned his head to the side and our eyes locked with each other. Blood started coming out of his mouth. Tala smiled at me as a tear dropped down his face. His eyes closed slowly. Blood started to surround Tala. No. This cant be happening. Suddenly Tala's body disappeared and is replaced with another body. The unknown person faces me.**_

Kai bolted up gasping. Sweat was all over him.

"I always have that dream." Kai took in a deep breath and got out of the bed.

"Boris," Kai mumbled as he went to take a shower.

As Kai, walked downstairs he heard Max talking to someone.

"Who's that I wonder?" When he reached downstairs he saw the ebony hair he saw yesterday. But something wasn't right. The person was swaying. Ray turned around and looked at Kai.

"That's Kai Ray." Kai looked at Max.

Max looked at Ray and frowned. He was holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't…feel so…" Ray collapsed. Kai and Max put him on their sofa. Kai whistled as he saw Ray was bleeding. He took his shirt off and gasped.

"Number one, I thought 'Ray' was a girl! Number two, he's been hurt…badly." Ray had cuts and bruises every size on him. He was covered with purple patches on him. Kai looked Ray over then frowned.

"Why are you bringing in strangers off the street?" Max gave Kai a look.

"I met him. He seemed like a nice person. I had a feeling we would get along pretty well. He looked troubled." Kai gave him a smog look.

"Whatever." Suddenly Ray bolted up.

"Nooooo!"

"It's alright Ray, you're at my house." Ray looked at Max. Max could see the pain in Ray's eyes.

"Did my phone ring?"

"No," Kai replied as he saw Ray look at his own chest. Ray gasped.

"Why did you take my shirt off?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Look at yourself. Notice anything." Max stood up.

"I wanna help you Ray. I can see your going trough a rough time right now." Max was going to place a hand on Ray's shoulder when suddenly Ray's eyes slit.

"Don't touch me. Oh so you want to help me. Well tough luck. When I was brought up I had to listen to rules. One of them had been to not accept help. No one can help me, I get beat up everyday. That's the way I live." Max looked at Kai and saw the anger. Kai got up.

"You're pathetic Ray. Rules are made to be broken. Max. Help him." Kai walked to the kitchen, eyes widening as he saw Tyson eating their breakfast. Tyson swallowed everything in his mouth.

"What's up buddy? What's with the new guy?" I was gonna say hello but it looked like he was napping." Tyson looked at Kai and frowned.

"Rules. Ray follows rules. He reminds me of my younger self," Kai thought to himself.

"What you thinking of doing?" Kai took a pancake and started cutting it then replied.

"I'm going to get to know him."

* * *

At noon, Kai, Max and Tyson sat around Ray asking him questions. 

"How long have you lived in Japan?" Asked Max.

"11 years." Max looked at Kai and nodded.

"You said you get beaten up everyday. How and by who?"

"You have a brain or what Sherlock. Anyhow, not going to tell you shit. I'm not a grass." Kai smirked and shock his head.

"My turn. K. How old are you?" Ray looked at Tyson blankly.

"My age? Nothing but a number." Max took a deep breath in.

"Ray, you said that you were adopted to me before. What happened to your real parents?" Ray's eyes widened. Slowly, he moved his head down so he was looking at his lap.

"It's too painful to speak of," whispered Ray.

"RINGGG!" The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Max said as he walked to the door. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was red.

"Hey Max, long time no see." Max sweat dropped.

"I saw you yesterday Tala." Tala followed Max to the living room. The red head stopped as soon as he saw Ray.

"You!" Tala shouted backing away. Ray's eyes widened with anger and tears. Kai moaned.

"New start my fucking ass."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**HOPE YOU LIKING THE STORY SO FAR!  
****CHAPTER 3 – HOW DO RAY AND TALA KNOW EACH OTHER? WHO IS RAY'S ADOPTED FATHER? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **HAVE TO THANK KITTEN KONEKO FOR TELLING ME STUFF ABOUT THIS STORY. I HOPE ITS BETTER FOR YOU GUYS. ENJOY :) **

**_OH AND BY THE WAY, SORRY IF IM CONFUSING YOU GUYS. I HAD 2 CHANGE THE STORY A BIT. RAY IS A HITMAN NOW..._**

**A NEW START?**

**CHAPTER 3**

Max raised his eyebrows and looked towards Ray then Tala.

"You know him?"

Tala gave Ray a dirty look and frowned.

"I don't know him; I do know what he does though." Everyone looked at Tala confused.

"What does this 'Ray' do?" Kai asked as he saw tears forming in Ray's eyes. Tala smirked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kai turned to Ray and crossed his arms.

"Well Ray, what do you do?" Everyone was looking at Ray. There was no answer. Tala sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you. He's um, like a hitman." They all gasped and looked at Ray who was frowning.

"Wait, how do you know?" asked Tyson.

"Coz Bryan and I saw him kill 2 men with our own eyes. Then he looked directly at us and ran away." Tyson and Kai gasped.

"You didn't call the police!?"

"Bryan's alive!?" Tala smirked.

"Questions, questions…well no I didn't call the police. I was sooo...shocked and yes Bry's alive. He lives with me." Tyson frowned.

"Ray, why?" Ray looked everyone in the eye and tears started forming.

"Im not meant to be showing any weakness. It's not my fault. I got raised up to be one." Kai and Tala raised their eyebrows.

"What you saying?"

"My owner brought me up sho…"

"…You're a free citizen. No one owns you," shouted Tala as someone's phone started ringing. It was Ray's.

"It's him." Kai growled and cancelled the call and then turned off his phone.

"Im going to get it now," mumbled Ray. Kai gave Ray a dirty look.

"Shut up. We are trying to help. You won't need your precious phone!" Ray put his head down. Max started walking around.

"Ray, you said when you were younger you were adopted by some man. Is he your owner?" Ray nodded. Max thought back.

"Ray said the man was Russian. Kai and Tala are Russian. It couldn't be that man." Max gasped.

"What's wrong Maxie?" Max looked at Kai, then Tala and then Ray. He took a deep breath in.

"What's the name of your owner?"

"Boris." Kai and Tala froze on the spot.

"No fucking way." Max shook his head.

"That punk lives here, why?" Tyson said looking sad all of a sudden. Kai walked towards a wall and punched it.

"I'm going to kill him!" Tyson shot up and growled, "Calm down!" Tala was shaking and pulled out his phone.

"Bryan…come next door…quickly." Ray looked at their reaction and was confused.

"You know him?" kai and Tala walked toward him.

"He brought us up." Ray gasped and looked at them with sad eyes. Tala smiled a sad smile.

"We know what he done to your parents." More tears formed in Ray's eyes. The door bell rang and Max went to answer the door.

"So Tala was right for once. Kai is back." Kai turned around and was greeted by a purple head boy. Kai smirked.

"Bry, I missed you…what the fuck did I just say?" Bryan smiled then his smile faded as soon as he saw Tala and Ray.

"You! Tala why you with that person. Their dangerous. What's wrong?" Tala look Bryan in the eye and replied.

"Bryan, Boris lives in this neighbourhood."

"Say what!?" Max got up and looked at Max.

"Ray, your going be living here with us," Max said as he looked at everyone.

"Um people, do ya mind if Bry Bry and I stay over for the night?" Asked Tala. Bryan growled.

"Tala ain't you scared of him?" Questioned Bryan. Tala shook his head.

"Bryan, Ray's like our younger selfs. Boris brought us up doing the same thing. I'm not scared no more."

Kai smirked. "Good speech Tala. Bryan we know what Ray's going through. Stay over. We got some planning to do…"

"…right after a meal. Please I'm hungry." Everyone sweat dropped at Tyson's remark.

Ray chuclked slighty. "Thanks for putting me up here, I wont hurt you guys in anyway…"

"…say know more Ray. You may be a cold person now but belive me, with us you will change. You will see the light. Your going to have the time of your lifeee," shouted Tala as he jumped into the air. Tyson frowned.

"Is he gay?" Bryan rolled his eyes and repiled, "How can you not tell." Kai smirked.

"Hey Ray Ray, you will need new clothes." Tyson growled at Tala's words.

"And he will get new clothes after we have eaten!"

"Why did I move in with Granger?" murmured Kai.

"Because you…" Kai sent Max a death glare. Bryan smirked.

"Liking the glare's Kai." Kai smirked.

"Perfection," Kai repiled taking a deep breath in. Tala looked confused.

"Is that even a word though?"

"…"

Tyson growled and bolted up. "That's it! I'm calling a take away!"

Ray put his hand up and said, "perhaps a Chinese one please." Bryan looked at Ray and gasped.

"I thought you were a girl!" Ray gasped and made a fist. A blush made its way to his cheeks. Kai gave Bryan a look and hissed, "Do you want him to hurt you Bryan?"

"He's just a good looking boy," murmured Tyson. Kai's expression went blank.

"Tyson, four words. Bey City, grandpa and bisexual." Tyson growled

"No Chinese food for you sour puss," Tyson yelled as he walked out the room.

"You're really mean Kai," Max said shaking his head.

"Max, shut up. This is meant to be my new start." Bryan whistled at Kai's words.

"Call this a new start?"

"..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**HOPE YOUR ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR.**

**SO DID YA LIKE IT? DID YOU. DID YOU!!**

**IF YOU DID JUST PUSH THAT PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
